


You're a (snow) Angel

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't ready for the blizzard. Good thing his hot neighbor is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a (snow) Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150044560750/okay-this-i-do-believe-was-the-result-of-a)!

Stiles’s new duplex in the suburbs was as amazing as his new programming job in NYC and he couldn’t be happier. He finally had a space to himself and money to burn, so after getting all moved in he splurged on a few semi-necessities: snow blower, toaster oven, and rug cleaner. Unfortunately for Stiles, he forgot to read the reviews on his snow blower and was not remotely as prepared as he expected when a blizzard hit in early December.

The snow kept falling and falling and he struggled out into the bitter cold every hour to clear his driveway. On his third time out Stiles had gotten a quarter way through the job when the blower made a sick sputtering noise and died sadly in his hands.

“No! No no no. You can’t die. I can’t shovel this. There is no way.” Stiles was strong but he spent way more time with his code than weights and shoveling this driveway once the snow finally stopped was liable to break his back.

Despite his trepidation, he had no choice but to venture out into the 20 inches of heavy white cement armed with a bucket of salty sand and shovel. He worked at it for the next half hours before his muscles felt lame and he fell back into the cushion of snow behind him to stare dismally at the half a driveway he had left to tackle.

“You need some help?” Came a light, amused voice from behind him. Stiles would have fallen over in surprise if he hadn’t already. As it was he flailed about he turned his head up to stare into the face of a green eyed angel.

“Help?” He asked dumbly.

The stranger smiles with stupidly cute bunny teeth.

“Yes, help. Neighbor to neighbor.”

“You’re my neighbor?” How had Stiles not noticed his unbelievable level of hotness? “Oh you live up the street right?”

Bunny teeth simply chuckled. “I do. I’m Derek. I saw you at the neighborhood potluck a few weeks ago, but didn’t get to say hi.”

“Oh uh, Stiles. I didn’t see you there.” What kind of dumb response was that?

Derek nodded. “Makes sense- it’s a big neighborhood. Anyway, my offer still stands. Do you want help? You don’t exactly look ready for the snow.” He rakes his eyes not-so-subtly over Stiles’s figure as he stood.

Stiles’s cheeks were already pink with cold, but they turned downright red at the unexpected attention.

“You’re seriously offering to shovel my driveway for me? I can’t pay you much.”

“You don’t need to pay me.”

“You offer to shovel everyone’s drives for free?” Was this man an angel?

Derek turned pink all of a sudden and answered bashfully. “No. You just kind of looked like you’d given up on life a little. I couldn’t let you expire without ever having a chance to talk to you.”

Oh. Oh! That’s what was happening. Astronomically hot neighbor man was trying to flirt. When did his life become this amazing? “That would be a shame, indeed. Well, I can’t pay you, but I’m a hell of a cook. We could talk over dinner once you’re done out here?”

It was unbelievably forward given they were total strangers but Stiles couldn’t resist the opportunity to get to know him.

Derek raised his ridiculously expressive eyebrows on pleased surprised before smiling shyly. “Dinner sounds wonderful. I should be done in about an hour. Is that enough time?”

“Perfect!” Stiles started springing towards his front door in eagerness to begin, but forgot about the mass of snow still under his feet and he practically face-planted on the driveway in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, clearly suppressing a laugh. Stiles grabbed his proffered hand and ducked his head to hide his splotchy pink blush.

“Fine, thanks. Please try to forget I just did that. Coordination isn’t my finest point.”

Derek nodded, a mock grave expression on his face. “After watching you try to shovel, that’s not much of a surprise.”

“You suck.” Stiles sassed, surprising even himself by how comfortable he was with Derek.

“We’ll see.” Derek said with a wink before leaning down to grab his shovel.

Stiles definitely tripped up his snowy staircase at that one, face redder than the pompon on his hat. As soon as he got into the house Stiles ripped his gloves off before fumbling at his phone with numb fingers.

“What’s up Stiles?” Lydia’s voice sounded clearly as Stiles put the phone on speaker and began pulling out some pans.

“I have a seriously hot neighbor who just came over and offered to shovel my driveway and I told him I would cook him dinner in return and there was a dick joke involved and I have no idea what to do Lyds. What kind of dinner do you cook for hot neighbors who’s just shoveled your driveway for you? Like this man is a full blown adult, Lyds. I don’t know what kind of meal to cook for him.”

“You know, Stiles, I hate to burst your bubble, but you too are now a full blown adult. You’re a great cook. Whatever you make will be great. Now about that dick joke. Was it just a joke, or more like a promise of sex?”

Stiles blushed remembering Derek’s wink. “It definitely wasn’t just a joke. But I’m not big on sex on the first date. Been there, done that, not my thing. I need to figure out how to make sure he knows I’m interested but not that interested.”

“Slow down there, big boy. You don’t even know him yet. You might not have anything in common.”

They had everything in common. Derek loved Star Wars and history and baseball and they both looked absolutely delicious in their sweaters. Until they came off, that is, somewhere between the kitchen where Derek was helping put the dishes in the washer and the living room couch where Stiles straddled Derek as they kissed lazily for minutes or hours, he didn’t care. He felt like a teenager again, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap getting all excited about a little kissing, realizing he didn’t want it to stop.

Breaking away for air, Stiles gave a little huff of laughter. “I could do this forever.” His voice was husky and his lips were chapped and a satisfied smirk spread across his cheeks when he saw Derek’s blown pupils.

“We could.” Derek said, his voice extra gravelly. “Or we could just cuddle up here and watch some Star Wars.”

Stiles straightened up on Derek’s lap, searching his face eagerly for signs of hesitance, but finding none. “Really? Just cuddling? You mean it?”

Derek’s cheeks turned pink as he dipped his chin and smiled. “I know my joke earlier probably didn’t give this impression, but I like taking things slow.”

Climbing off Derek’s lap and squishing himself between the older man and the arm of the couch, Stiles hummed happily before pressing one last kiss to his cheek. “Slow is perfect. Now how does Episode IV sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
